Embodiments relate to an imaging system and, more particularly, to a system and method to capture an image of a spherical object with reduced glare.
Imaging a curved surface, particularly a reflective curved surface, may be challenging due to glare off of the curved surface which may be present in a captured image. This occurs because there is usually a location on the curved surface that reflects an illuminated light directly into a lens of a camera which causes the glare.
Entities wishing to take photographs where issues involving glare are minimized would benefit from a system and method where an image may be captured of a reflective spherical object where glare is not included, or minimized, in the captured image.